Kyril's Chronicles: A Twist in Time
by suiko2fan2
Summary: For centuries a secret order of monks have guarded the mysterious Chronos Rune, 1 of the 27 True Runes. No bearer has lived long enough to explore its immense power. However, an Sindarin prophecy speaks of 1 who was born of 2 worlds that could wield it. Simeon had believed that to be Kyril but a new foe has risen to fulfill the prophecy for her own dark desires.
1. Prologue

**Chronos Rune (Rune of Time and Space)**

One of the 27 True Runes. The Rune governs the flow of Time and Space. One of the more dangerous True Runes to bear due to the fact that it often can leave its bearer lost and trap in any given time and place with no way back home. It's rumored that if the Rune ever found a host truly worthy of its power it would be able to use the rune to its fullest potential and not merely travel thought time and space, but also have power to change it. The Rune is very temperamental about who it chooses as its host, finding many humans, dwarfs, kobolds and other races; even elves to be unworthy of its great power.

The Chronos Rune has spent much of History lying dormant waiting for the next potentially worthy bearer to come along and claim it as their own. However, with the gift of agelessness and the power to control time and space has lead many hearts astray and caused a great deal of sorrow and death for many who have attempted to illicit the Chronos Rune's power. For these reasons, a small, but extremely powerful group of sorcerer monks, known as the _Horean Order_, have taken it upon themselves to hide the Rune of Time and Space whenever it shows up once again on the pages of history without a bearer.

* * *

Lv 1: **Temporal Distortion** – Opens a very small rift in time that with a 90 % of chance transporting some foes in that small area back in time or a 10% chance of causing various status effects to foes, past affinity.

Lv 2: **Perfect Timing** - Freezes time and foes in an area while beams of light rain down on that area inflicting 500dmg on all foes, present affinity

Lv 3: **Millennium** **Blight– **A Sandstorm will appear trapping a foe inside it, either aging them 1000 years or inflicting 1000dmg onto them, future affinity.

Lv 4: **Phoenix Rising – **A Supreme Phoenix appears descending from the heavens completely consuming all its enemies in the wake of its immortal flames as it dies for 1400 damage to all foes, then the Phoenix is reborn from the ash which fully recovers and revives all allies as well as causes the effect of auto-revive on the already conscience allies, eternal affinity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the background and sort of powers I imagined for the True Rune that governs Time and Space, The Chronos. Enjoy!


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

_A Small Cottage, Southern Forest of the Scarlet Moon Empire, 350 I.S._

A murderous scream echoed throughout the halls of the old dark dilapidated stone monastery. In spite of the intensity of the shriek, it was drowned out by the thunderous storm outside. The howling wind, heavy rain, and the flashes of lightening filled the sanctuary with an unsettling and unnatural chill as one small figure came running to an old oak archway whose door was heavy and hard to push open. He stopped only long enough to lock the deadbolt shut behind him. Whipping around again toward the room he saw another figure finishing to scribble something down on a parchment in great haste.

Struggling to catch his breath the young voice stammered to give his report, "Dobes..i.s…d..ea.d and so are the...others! Nothing could…stop it..sword...arrows…magic..our runes..failed!"

Before he could finish the older figure stood up, moving faster than one might expect for his seemingly frail silhouette toward the hearth with a now rolled up scroll in hand. However, in spite of the urgency of the moment, he moved with an uneasy calm, as though he were walking on a leisurely stroll through a garden, toward the fireplace.

"Please master, we must flee!" cried the young man, finally having caught his breath as a new slightly clearer tone emerged in his voice. Though his voice was still one of utter fear and terror, as every other word he muttered cracked from his own panicking.

The older man's face could now be seen, as he stooped down to the dimming light glowing coals of fire that had all but gone out. However, in spite of the lack of illumination, a whispery long gray beard could be seen on his face and his brown eyes were glimmering off the smoldering coals. Both the coals and his eyes seemed old and dim, but still had a little life that remained in them. The older man then placed the scroll he had written into a small golden canister.

Acting as though he didn't or couldn't hear the young man's pleas, he took something like a signet from his breast pocket. The younger one just looked at him utterly puzzled, but also partly intrigued by this silvery object that now dazzled before his eyes with a uniquely shaped infinity emblem on it.

Still acting as though he were alone in the room, the old man, dipped his signet into a kettle filled with a liquid that had been stewing previously on the fire. Pulling the signet out of the crimson sticky substance that closely seemed to resemble melted wax, he touched the emblem to a canister. The scroll was now safely sealed inside. Moreover, strange runic glyphs suddenly appeared on the golden surface of the container and then just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

Finally, turning to the younger man who had likewise finally moved into the pale light, the old master observed the troubled countenance of his pupil who had messy light blond hair, distinctively purple colored eyes which were filled with trembling. He could see the boy was overflowing with dread. He wore a simple tan robe just like his master's robe.

Speaking for the first time, the old master whispered just as calmly and briskly as he moved moments ago, "Listen there is not much more time. You must take this," handing him the golden canister, " and know it now cannot be opened again unless it 1st touches the marble bust of _the_ Rune. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, the younger took the object and stuffed it into the pouch he wore around his waist like a belt. While he did that the old man moved back toward the table and took up his old wizard's rod…

Suddenly the storming rain, wind, and rolls of thunder stopped as an eerie silence filled the whole monastery. While at the same time a dark freeze seemed to encompass the room as each could now see their own breath.

Without warning, a heavy pounding started pushing against the locked door, startling both men."IT'S HERE!"Cried the younger one.

"Listen to me; some of the brothers are still pursuing the she-elf. Find the others and together go to the temple, the Rune should be there waiting for you all. The enchantments there will prevent this force from following you. NOW GO!" roared the old master.

"But…what...about...you…?" pleaded the young man. The pounding was getting stronger and more violent as the old rusted hinges on the door began to buckle from the outside force pushing harder and harder on the door.

"My son, I have lived my life without regret, this has been my home for nearly a century. I will not abandon it now. No! Don't say a word…the _Order of Horean _has existed for over 400 years, it must not die tonight! "NOW!" his previously calm voice was replaced by a new sense of urgency and grandeur as a sudden power rose up in the old man's words, "Now, You Must Go! Remember your OATH! GO!"

Suddenly, the door came crashing down as a fierce gust of wind came whipping into the room. There before them was a dark mass of shadow, but without solid form or any distinctive shape.

"Run, NOW!" The older man cried as he raised his rod and muttered a few words; suddenly a yellow light filled the dark room and in a flash the younger had vanished...teleported to safety by his old master.

The old man stared at the mass of darkness, black as sin, and just as evil. Raising his right hand, rod in the other as it rose too, he bellowed calmly "Water Dragon!" Cyclone and Flowing Rune Symbols began to fill the room.

The light was so bright and intense that nothing could be seen. Suddenly, with a flash he awoke from his sleep. It had only been a dream. More like a nightmare as he could feel that his palms were sweaty and his whole body was still shaking.

"What a horrific vision!" he said to himself as he was the only one in the room. Clutching his chest and coming to his senses that he was in his old familiar room and not in some old bleak stonewalled monastery about to fight a evil darkness he was able to calm down. However, the dream seemed so vivid, so real, and yet distant for him.

He was just about to stand up out of bed when an attractive young woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long violet dress came bursting into the room, concerned, "Father, Father, I heard you screaming so I came running." she said as her eyes started swelling with tears. "Oh honey, it's alright," said the man, "it was only a bad dream, it's alright. I am fine. Honest!" His arms, which had stopped trembling, reached around his daughter, whose had started shaking from worry.

Still comforting his daughter, "I am here, Miranda, I'm here and I am okay!" spoke the youthful, but fatherly voice. "I know," she said, "I know, I shouldn't worry, but I've already lost mom, I don't want to lose you as well."

"Miranda, I promise," said the man as his young face cracked a smile, "I promise you won't lose me! It will take a lot more than a silly bad dream to beat your old man!" he jested in hopes of soothing her spirit. "Promise!?" she asked. "Promise!" he replied.

Feeling a bit foolish now and a little childish at her overreaction of the situation, she too tried to lighten up the mood herself by adding a bit of sarcasm to her tone and said, "You know dad you're almost correct, you are an _old man_, but I bet," pointing to a tired old looking basset hound that just entered the room seemingly oblivious to the drama that had just unfolded, "I think Luke might be older...at least in doggy years and I am sure his dreams are scarier than yours."

They both laughed. Kyril then added, "the worst thing this dog probably dreams about is going hungry for an hour. Speaking of that he's looking pretty ravenous, I know I am. Let's go have some breakfast!" "Ok, father!" she said as the two left the room with the basset hound, Luke, close behind hoping that breakfast would soon be following.

* * *

Simeon entered the strange temple. The architecture of the building left little doubt that this place was built by the Sindarians, that ancient and mysterious race of wandering magical beings, whose ruins could be found all over the world. Two other men dressed in tan robes similar to his own emerged from behind a marble pedestal. Resting atop this small monument was an oddly formed rock. It was shaped liked a lemniscate (infinity symbol) and more strangely was the fact this rock giving off an strange red and yellow glow. The pulsing light was due to the fact that resting in this mystical stone was One of the 27 True Runes, the Chronos Rune.

"Brother Simeon," one of the voices called out, "You were right! The prophecy written down nearly 80 years ago. I think it is about to come to pass as you previously thought." The other man beside him pulled out a dusty old golden canister and added, "Everything we know about it was recorded on this scroll here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this is only preliminary draft of this new story. I have no plans on updating it until I have finished _Punishment of the Sun. _So, think of this as the trailer teaser for awesome things to come in a few months. All things are subject to change before then, but I hope you're at least intrigued enough to come back when I pick up the pen again for this fun story.


End file.
